Snowflakes and Explosives
by Special FX
Summary: After a brawl with a group of villains during his hero work study with Best Jeanist, Katsuki Bakugou finds himself in a strange new world with a half-shattered moon. Explosions occur.
1. Chapter 1

I.

_Explosive Entry_

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was angry.

That in itself wasn't anything new, a lot of things did a good job of ticking him off on a daily basis after all. It was just that this time, the cause of his anger wasn't the group of extras from his class or that damn nerd _Deku_. No, this time Katsuki was simply angry with himself.

He had _failed_.

Just the thought of it irked him to no end. Katsuki _hated_ failure, doubly so when it was failure that could be attributed to himself. _Deku_ wouldn't have let that villain tag him with that weird teleporting quirk. Now, whether Deku would've been able to dodge out of the way or not was irrelevant at this point, because in his mind, Deku had succeeded in _his_ Hero work study while _he_ had failed with his, and that pissed him off beyond belief.

Deku was _not_ better than him.

Or so he'd like to think, but so far the _facts_ said otherwise. While Deku had succeeded in taking down a big time villain in Overhaul during his work study, here _he_ was, taken out of commission by some damn shitty _extra_ with a trigger happy teleportation quirk. It was just like during their hero license exams… Deku had succeeded where he had _failed_ and it drove him _insane_.

And the most aggravating part of it all was that this time, he couldn't do anything about it.

Katsuki was _stuck_.

He was stranded in some strange place where _everything_ was different and he didn't even have the slightest clue on how to get back home. Forget his surroundings, even the goddamn _moon_ looked different. Rather than the round sphere that he was used to seeing, the moon looked like a shell of its former self, as if a piece of it had been blasted off by some crazy villain or something.

The last couple of hours had been mind-numbingly dull, as he could only wait until Best Jeanist managed to get that shitty extra to teleport him back with his quirk or something.

He had wandered around a bit at first, exploring the area in the meantime. Before he had bothered to look up into the sky, Katsuki had thought that he had been teleported to some city in America. The people around him spoke English after all, and since he wasn't an idiot like Kirishima who had almost failed his English class, it wasn't too hard for him to ask around for directions. Although with the answers and strange looks that he had received in return, he almost wished that he hadn't even bothered trying.

Names like Atlas and Remnant meant nothing to him after all.

It didn't really click for him until he saw that damn moon in the sky. That was when he realized how _screwed_ he really was. He didn't just get teleported to a different country, he got teleported to a completely different _world_. He wasn't even sure if that was possible, but unless what he was seeing right now was all an illusion, it was definitely possible now. All that meant for him however, was that he would have to _wait_ for someone else to _save_ him. And at this point, just the _thought_ of that made him want to _explode_.

"DAMN IT!"

He didn't scream at anyone in particular(maybe Deku), but it served as a good way to let out some of the frustration that had been bothering him as of late. Some people that walked by started whispering to themselves as they avoided the street corner that he was standing on completely. Katsuki didn't particularly care about what a bunch of _extras _thought about him, but the constant looks they sent his way was starting to piss him off, so he just started sending glares right back at them.

That got people to stop staring real quick.

From what little he had seen of the city so far, Atlas was a strange place. Tall high-rises dominated most of the streets while a thick blanket of snow covered over most of the smaller buildings. It was a good thing that he had been wearing his winter costume or he might've frozen to death by now. He had always hated the cold, even before he had awakened to his quirk. Now he just had a practical reason to hate it as well.

If Best Jeanist didn't hurry up, Katsuki was starting to think that he actually _would_ freeze to death at this point.

Another cold wind whizzed by and he couldn't help but let out an involuntary shiver this time. He needed to get his body moving, work up a bit of a sweat to warm up. He stuffed his glove covered hands into his pockets and began to walk down the street. He hadn't been relying on his gauntlets as much as had used to, and had opted for simple flame resistant gloves instead. It forced him to have to rely on his quirk more, which in turn helped him develop it further, almost as if he were training it.

Any kind of training to get stronger and surpass Deku was fine in his book.

For a brief moment, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder, what if he could never get back home? What if it had been a one way trip? If Best Jeanist couldn't find a way to bring him back?

He quickly squashed that thought underneath the heels of his steel-toed boots as he continued walking down the street.

A _real_ hero didn't lose, he knew that much for a _fact_. As big of a clown that Best Jeanist might've been, the man's body of work as a hero spoke for itself. Katsuki was sure that Best Jeanist, and even the rest of the heroes including All-Might, if it came to that, would find a way to bring him back eventually, just like they had when the League of Villains had managed to capture him.

Although, that thought just in itself already soured his mood.

How _sad_ was it that he needed to be saved _thrice_ now. First that sludge villain, and then that whole incident with the League of Villains, and now this... While Deku was out there reaching new heights, he was always busy playing the _goddamn_ damsel-in-distress. It was _infuriating_. _Just how many times was he going to need to be saved?!_

Katsuki clenched his fist and resisted the urge to blast something with his quirk.

And then the sounds of a nearby explosion shook him out of his thoughts. Gunshots and screams lit up the air, and for just the briefest moment, he froze as his brain tried to process the sudden intake of new information. Katsuki blinked once, before he blasted off towards the direction of the screams with his quirk in a hurry.

Even if he was in a completely different world, he was still a goddamn _hero_. And he just _knew _that Deku would've rushed off to play the part of the hero in the same situation. There was no way he was going to let Deku beat him in _anything _again.

Not if he could help it.

* * *

It was just another day for Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee corporation.

She had her breakfast prepared by some of the best chefs in Atlas early in the morning, with her tutoring session following not too long after. And then in the afternoon, she had lunch with her father and the rest of her family, where they discussed trivial things ranging from the recent politics to the weather. Her singing recital was later in the day and she performed her role dutifully, as expected of a Schnee. Despite all of her success however, even at only thirteen years old, her father of course did not even bother to _pretend _to be impressed, merely 'satisfied' that she had played her role correctly to the masses.

That of the perfect daughter to the perfect little 'family' image that her father liked to portray so very often for good publicity.

Yes, it was just another dull day in Weiss Schnee's life as the heiress to the most powerful company in the world. That was why it surprised her how things could have gone so very _wrong_ in a blink of an eye.

She could still vividly recall Anastasia, one of her father's secretaries that had been assigned to watch over her for the day, holding open the door to the limousine for her. She could still remember all of the paparazzi that were surrounding her vehicle as usual, snapping whatever pictures of her they could manage to take. She could still recall the sudden sound of gunfire and the hail of bullets following not too far behind.

Anastasia had taken a shot to the back of the head right in front of her. The sight of the secretary's blood spilling out like a fountain of water _horrified_ her. She had been so shocked at the grizzly scene that she hadn't even noticed the masked men that had snuck up behind her amidst the chaos.

And now, here she was, still very much in a daze, tied up and blindfolded inside of a van with a bunch of scary masked men that without a doubt, had ill intentions. She had always known that being kidnapped was a possibility for someone born to as much wealth as she was. She just never assumed that anyone would have the audacity to attempt to kidnap _her_ of all people, not with how powerful the Schnee Dust Company was.

Did her kidnappers truly think they would be able to get away with kidnapping the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? When her father had connections to some of the most powerful and influential huntsmen in Atlas? When he had the Atlas military _itself_ indebted to him? Now that she had finally gotten over the initial shock of the absurdity of the situation, she couldn't help but wonder just who exactly these people were and who they were connected to that had the gall to blatantly attack the Schnee Dust Company like this.

The van eventually came to a stop, and then, as if she were a sack of potatoes, someone carried her off over their shoulder. As if that weren't humiliating enough in itself, she could hear the jaded insults and snide comments in the background. Who were these people that she had apparently wronged so much that they possessed enough hatred to launch such a brazen attack out in public just to kidnap her?

She wouldn't get her answer until a few hours later when they removed the blindfold from her eyes. Even in spite of their masks, as soon as the vision returned to her eyes, she knew just exactly why these people hated her so much. The red emblem of a Faunus that they all donned, while a bit different from the blue one the activists wore, she would still recognize it anywhere.

They were _Faunus_.

And they were members of the _White Fang_, a ragtag group of social activists that had been turning towards terrorism as of late.

She held about as much love for them as they did for her.

Weiss had heard her father complaining about the White Fang, of how they had started to move on from simple protests to directly attacking Schnee Dust Company factories and supply lines. Her eyes narrowed at the group of three masked men that stood in the corner of the room, whispering to one another in a hushed tone just low enough for her to not be able to hear. They were nothing more than cutthroats and knaves in her eyes.

Eventually, the door to the room slammed open and a hulking, menacing figure marched in with all the grace of an elephant. The mask that he wore was different from the rest of the men, his had far more intricate designs detailing all across the frame. Whoever he was, it was obvious to her that the man in front of her was the one in charge around here.

"Lee, get the camera ready." The voice came out in a rasp, "It's time for the little Schnee princess to have her world debut."

Weiss didn't miss the underlying meaning in his tone as the man unsheathed a dangerous looking knife all the while. She didn't realize it until now, but they weren't going to just ransom her off, no these _savages_ wanted to _execute_ her and broadcast it to the world! All of a sudden, the fears that she had been doing her best to hide underneath her facade began to spill out. She started to struggle against her restraints, trying her best to free her arms to no avail.

"Sorry girl, but if you want to blame someone, then blame your father for forcing our hand."

One of the masked men held her in place while their leader slowly walked forward with the knife in hand. There was a slight rumble outside that gave everyone in the room a moment's pause. Another small rumble shook the building, but after another couple of seconds of silence, the masked men focused their attention back towards the task at hand. Weiss could feel some of her hopes die inside of her after that.

Was nobody going to stop this madness?

"Let this serve as a message that the White Fang and its brethren are not to be trifled with."

Weiss could see the camera recording as the masked man stood behind her with the knife dangerously close to her jugular vein. She had only unlocked her Aura a few months ago, so it was still pretty weak, and at this range, it wouldn't take much for it to shatter. She struggled against her restraints even harder, but she simply didn't have the strength to break free.

"The Schnee Dust Company had time and time again to cease in their blatant abuse of our people." The masked man rasped. "Well, no more. We take our vengeance for our fallen brethren right here and now!"

She wanted to scream but the gag in her mouth turned whatever words she tried to air out into mere muffles. It was a hopeless endeavor. The knife touched her skin, and her Aura flared for a moment as she felt the man push the knife deeper. Her Aura shattered away not too long later and the knife dug into her skin just enough to draw a faint line of blood.

And then, as if her hopes were finally answered, the door to the room _blew_ open in an explosion.

The metal hinges all but blasted apart as the metal door barreled forward, slamming straight into the back of one of the masked men that had been standing in the way. Smoke and soot filled the air as a steel-toed boot stepped forward with a menacing _thud_. A boy with a maniacal look in his eyes and a smile that did not promise good intentions strode in with a confidence well beyond his years.

"I finally found you bastards!"

* * *

Jake Brown pushed the pedal down hard.

His car wasn't the most expensive thing, but it still got the job done when he needed to get somewhere _fast_. And with the chance of getting a piece of what was going to be the one of biggest news stories in recent years? He'd risk getting a speeding ticket for that any day of the week.

One of his sources at the Atlas police department had given the tip, and he was going to be one of the first photographers there no matter what.

The White Fang's brazen attack in downtown Atlas? The young Schnee heiress getting kidnapped? Jake could already smell the royalties rolling in if he managed to snap a couple of good photos of the scene. This might end up being the biggest job in his entire career if he played his cards right.

And thanks to the tip his buddy over at the Atlas P.D. had given him, he'd be one of the first boots there on the scene without a doubt.

His tires screeched as he turned the corner and gunned it down the road towards the warehouse district that the police had managed to locate the White Fang at. Tensions with the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang had been growing for a while now, so everyone had expected _something_ to happen, but such a brazen attack like this one was beyond most people's expectations. He didn't think that there had been an attack as big as this one since way back during the Faunus Rights Revolution.

All that meant for him however, was that he was definitely going to get _paid_ after tonight.

Another couple of narrow turns later and he found himself hitting the brakes. A couple of Atlas P.D. patrol cars were already on the scene and lined up the streets surrounding one of the warehouses that was letting out a good deal of smoke from its windows. The area had been sealed off, and it seemed that they were simply content on waiting until a huntsmen team arrived before storming the building. One of the many huntsmen teams on Jacques's payroll more than likely.

It was a classic hostage situation from Jake's eyes and judging from how things looked, he had made it just in time.

He tried to get as close as possible to the building, but the police officers that were on site blocked him off. It was annoying, but he supposed that he would have to just settle for a long distance shot of the scene. He snapped a couple of photos of the building and the ongoing situation from afar.

A bullhead soon arrived not too long later with a team of huntsmen that looked like they were from the Atlas military. Jake wasn't sure who they were, but he could tell that they were probably pretty important judging from their uniforms. It didn't surprise him that Jacques Schnee had that kind of sway with the Atlas military, since the Schnee Dust Company was one of the main suppliers of Dust for them after all. He snapped a couple more photos of them and watched on from afar as they seemed to be getting briefed on the situation by the police officers on site.

He had some decent shots so far, but nothing really substantial yet, nothing that would land his photo on the front page of the Atlas Times like he had been hoping.

And then, as if one of the gods above had heard him, the walls of the warehouse blew open with a huge explosion. For a brief second, he was tempted to run, but he fought against that instinct and instead got his camera ready. Weapons were drawn and orders were getting screamed out as the smoke began to clear, but all Jake could do was keep his camera lens focused on the sight in front of him.

Amongst the smoke and rubble emerged a dark, masked figure with a _very_ visible scowl on his face. If Jake had to comment, he would say that the guy looked like he came straight out of the newest issue of X-Ray and Vav. And what an image of a hero he made, with the young Schnee heiress in his arms as he walked out of the ruined building.

Jake couldn't help but let out a breath as he snapped the photo.

_This was the one._

The shot really was like a panel straight out of a comic book, and the people of Atlas ate it up. That damn photo was on the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the city the very next day. He actually had the picture framed, sitting on his desk, even to this very day. It was the moment that had catapulted his career into what it was today after all, and the day that everyone in Atlas became aware of their city's very own superhero.

Yeah, he couldn't have written it any better himself, even if he had tried.

Life could be so very strange like that sometimes.

* * *

**Authors notes- **I just wanted to read some Kacchan stories. There weren't enough though, so I wrote my own. For some background information, this takes place four years before the start of RWBY. Also with a Kacchan after the U.A. Cultural Festival Arc, so you know, he's less of a prick lol.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

_Explosive Entry_

* * *

It had been a little over two days now, and Katsuki was starting to get antsy.

If it had been this long, and Best Jeanist still hadn't been able to get the guy to teleport him back, then something was wrong. Maybe it really was a one-way trip...? No, that couldn't be it… He refused to even think about that, and even if it was, All-Might and the rest of the heroes would figure something out eventually, that much was a _given_. The heroes would _always _win in the end.

Katsuki supposed that he was simply stuck in this stupid city until then.

He had spent the last two nights outside, sleeping on the roof of some large building in what he assumed was the financial district of Atlas. If it weren't for the fact that he had been wearing his winter costume before he got teleported here, he would've probably actually froze to death by now. He needed to find an actual place to stay soon, since he it was quickly becoming apparent that Best Jeanist wasn't going to be able to find a way to get him back anytime soon.

As he walked down the street and tried to think about what he should do next, he heard someone scream.

"Someone stop that thief!"

Katsuki turned his attention towards the noise and saw a hooded man running away from a woman with a purse in his hands. Narrowing his eyes, Katsuki launched himself forward with a quick blast and kicked the man in the back. The thug yelped in surprise before Katsuki grabbed the purse out of his hands.

The thug quickly turned around and pulled out a knife.

"You better hand over the bag and back the fuck off kid." The crook snarled, apparently trying to do his best to look threatening.

Katsuki couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man.

A hoodie that looked like it had definitely seen better days, bloodshot eyes, and a stance that screamed nothing but 'amateur'. All in all, your typical street crook, no different from the ones back home. This wasn't even going to make a good warm up for him to be honest.

"You deaf or some-"

Katsuki didn't even bother letting the idiot finish. The problem with idiots, villains and heroes alike, were that they never knew when to shut up. Katsuki rushed him with a burst of speed and the man couldn't help but let out a yelp in surprise, throwing out a panicked thrust with his knife in response.

Katsuki easily dodged the attack by moving to the side before sending him flying into the wall with a well aimed punch to the face. The man's figure slumped against the wall as his head lolled around a bit before finally going still. _What a joke_, he hadn't even needed to use his quirk for that fight.

Even the extras over in class 1-B could've taken that guy out with ease.

Katsuki turned his attention towards the woman that had been the thug's planned victim for the night. There were guidelines that he was supposed to follow in regards to civilians and the victims of a crime. A bunch of nonsense that All-Might and Best Jeanist had been trying to teach him that went beyond the concept of simply beating the villains. That went beyond _winning_, and that was _saving_.

He had the _image_ of a hero that he was suppose to project and maintain.

"Here, your purse." Katsuki tediously said as he tossed it back towards the woman.

For a moment, he thought that lady wasn't going to catch it, but she fumbled around a bit at the last second and managed to grab the bag before it hit the ground.

"O-oh… Thank you so much! I-I just can't believe something like that just happened to me..." She let out a long breath. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Katsuki just rolled his eyes at the woman before he turned around and began to leave. Sentimental nonsense like that was more suited towards Deku and Kirishima than himself, no matter how much Best Jeanist tried to drill it into his head. It stuck about as well as that ridiculous hairstyle the jean obsessed hero tried to get him to switch to.

Still, it didn't mean that he didn't at least _try_ to act the part though.

"Whatever. Just make sure to call the police and have them arrest the guy… And try not to wander around alone at night."

He didn't bother trying to smile like Deku would have, and just walked away instead.

"W-wait!" The woman called out. "Aren't you the one that saved the Schnee heiress the other day?"

If he recalled correctly, that was the last name of the girl that he had rescued from the warehouse the other night. He could still recall seeing the mob of media members that had shown up to the scene after he had saved the girl. Apparently, the girl was someone _really _important.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katsuki replied in an annoyed tone. He could still remember the reporters at the scene trying to bug him with questions. Naturally, he hadn't even bothered giving them the time of day and flew off instead. He didn't even like dealing with the media back in his _own _world, so there was no way in hell he was going to be dealing with them here.

"I was just reading about it this morning! You're on the cover of the Atlas Times you know." She excitedly said as she pulled out a magazine from her purse. "Can I get your autograph?"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow as he took a look at the magazine cover.

It was a picture of him with the girl that he had saved, when he had carried her out of the burning building. Looking at it now, it was actually a _really _good picture, whoever had taken it had done a great job. He looked like a _real_ hero in it. He couldn't help but smirk a bit, it was only a matter of time before he got his hero license and caught up to Deku at this rate.

Although that thought in itself instantly soured his mood. To think that _he'd _be the one chasing after _Deku_ of all people now. Just the thought of it ticked him off. With a grunt, he snatched the magazine and pen from the woman before he signed the stupid thing and tossed it back to her. He didn't bother waiting for a response before he took off into the sky with his quirk. Best Jeanist had better find a way to bring him back _fast_.

There was just no way in hell he was going to let Deku stay ahead of him.

* * *

Jake Brown was in a good mood.

His picture had been featured on the cover of the Atlas times as well as a bunch of other smaller magazines and newspapers. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved and his future was actually starting to look up for once. All in all, it had been a good last couple of days and things only seemed to be looking even brighter. Honestly, the only way things could get better was if he had somehow managed to run into the would be hero that had helped jump start his career. Reporters had been trying to get a hold of the kid since the kidnapping incident, but the guy had completely disappeared off the map since then. People didn't even have a name to work with, so it didn't surprise Jake that no one was able to find him yet.

Yeah, there was no way he was going to-

Jake's eyes almost flew out of their sockets when he saw that very same kid sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, with that very same scowl on his face as in the picture he had taken. The kid wasn't wearing his mask anymore, but Jake would recognize that scowl from anywhere. He couldn't actually believe his luck, but that was _definitely _the same kid that had rescued the Schnee heiress.

For a brief moment, Jake was stunned and rooted in place.

Only for a moment though, before his more ambitious side took over. He could already imagine the headlines it would make if he managed to get an interview with _the _hero of Atlas, before anybody else. Not to mention the money he would rake in, this kid was a walking goldmine for him at this point.

"Hey kid! How you doing?" Jake greeted as he walked over with a big smile on his face. "Jake Brown, at your service."

The boy didn't seem to look too impressed with his greeting however. "What do you want?" He growled out.

Jake didn't let it phase him and just took a seat next to the boy instead. The kid shot him an annoyed look, but he just smiled in response.

"Listen, I know you're the kid that rescued the Schnee the other day." Jake began, "I'm a freelance reporter, any chance I could ask you a few questions about the whole incident?"

The boy just scowled. "Not interested."

"Come on now, I'll make it worth your while kid." Jake said as he made the universal gesture for money with his right hand. "It's just a few questions, that's all."

The kid actually stopped scowling for once and seemed to think about it.

"Alright, you want an interview? I can do that." The kid eventually replied. "I need a place to stay for a week or two. You help me out with that and I'll give you your interview."

Jake raised an eyebrow at that. Was the kid homeless or something? Or was he just a runaway? Either way, it didn't really matter to him, as long as he got his interview in the end.

"Sure kid, I can help you out with that no problem. I got a guest room back at my place you can stay at for a while. Just help me out with that interview and the rooms all yours." Jake said as he held out his hand. "We got a deal, kid?"

The boy started at his hand for a while, and Jake actually started to worry that he wasn't going to take the offer.

"Fine, we got a deal." The kid eventually said as he shook his hand. "My name isn't kid either, it's Katsuki Bakugou."

"Sure, sure, hell I'll call you whatever you want Katsuki." Jake happily replied, even though he probably butchered the pronunciation for the foreign sounding name. "I can already feel that this is the beginnings of a _great _relationship between us."

_And a whole lot of money._

Katsuki Bakugou just scoffed in response.

* * *

The last couple of days had been a bit of a blur for Weiss Schnee.

She could recall waking up in the hospital, surrounded by a bunch of doctors and nurses. It was a private hospital of course, her father wouldn't settle for anything less than the best possible treatment after all. Although, she wasn't so sure if that was because of her father's worry for her actual well-being or the _image _of a loving father that he so enjoyed portraying to the media.

Luckily, Her injuries weren't too bad, aside from an ugly scar on her neck from where those _animals _had managed to cut her.

Still, she had to consider herself extremely lucky that she had even managed to get out of a dangerous situation like that alive. Escaping with just a scar was a small price to pay, and she could always hide it with a little makeup. She had been allowed to leave the hospital the very next day, and of course, as soon as she had stepped foot outside of the hospital's doors, she had been met with an entire army of cameras and microphones.

Weiss should have expected it really, after all how often was it that the heir of the Schnee Dust Company got kidnapped?

She played her part and answered a few questions here and there as she walked over towards her family's limousine, mainly for appearances sake. She was a public figure after all, and had an image to maintain. However, when one of the reporters had asked her about the person that had saved her life, she stopped walking.

"Excuse me, but what did you say his name was again?"

The reporter was caught off guard for a moment at being asked a question himself before he hastily replied. "Katsuki Bakugou. Did you-"

She tuned out the rest and didn't bother answering anymore questions as she kept walking. One of her servants held the door open for her before she stepped inside and closed the door. Klein was in the driver's seat and turned to give her a smile, which she returned. As the car started and the sounds of the crowd was all but gone, she could feel her mind wander a bit.

_Katsuki Bakugou._

With everything that had happened lately, she had almost forgotten about the person that had saved her from the whole mess. The name sounded foriegn enough, perhaps he was from Mistral? With the way he had managed to defeat all of those White Fang scum, he had to have been a huntsman, but he also didn't look that much older than herself. Maybe he was a huntsman-in-training in Atlas Academy?

He didn't exactly look like someone that she expected from Atlas Academy though. No, he was definitely too rough around the edges for that school, at least from what Winter had told her about Atlas Academy. Regardless of where he was from however, she really needed to properly thank him for saving her.

"Klein."

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" Her butler asked from the driver's seat.

"Tell me, would you happen to know anything about the boy that rescued me?"

"Only as much as the reporters do Miss Schnee." Klein replied as he stopped at a red light and passed her a magazine. "I was actually just reading about him in this article while I was waiting for you."

Weiss took the magazine and thanked him.

Taking a good look at the cover, she could see that it was a picture of her and the boy that had saved her. She couldn't help but blush a bit at the sight of the picture. She _did _remember losing consciousness sometime during the whole rescue operation while the boy was fighting against the White Fang. And there she was in the picture, passed out in his arms while he carried her out of the burning building in a bridal carry.

So _that _was what had happened afterwards.

Weiss had thought that the boy looked rather frightening when she first saw him, with that almost bloodthirsty look on his face. She couldn't help but think that he looked quite _dashing _in the picture however. Almost like a knight in shining armor, _her _knight in shining armor. She could feel her cheeks heat up a little before she quickly shook her head at the thought.

As a Schnee, she'd have to properly thank him for his act of bravery.

"Klein, could you find a way to contact him? I'd like to properly express my gratitude."

"Of course, Miss Schnee."

* * *

**Author's Notes- **God I hate proofreading my own work so much. I actually had this done for a while, but I kept putting off on proofreading it. Still, better late than never I suppose, so enjoy the story and leave a review!


End file.
